


A case study on the quirks of Gods

by InkkEmulsion



Series: Borderlands 3 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Some more soft god content, i wrote this on the buses to college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkkEmulsion/pseuds/InkkEmulsion
Summary: Despite everything, they’re still human, whether they intend to show it or not.





	A case study on the quirks of Gods

You noticed things after working closely for the Calypso twins for so long. They had habits and quirks like regular people despite being gods that walked the sun bleached dust of Pandora and beyond. Such a thing so human and normal was inconceivable to the regular followers and masses, but to you? You’d had the quiet and secret privilege of seeing a more... intimate side of the twins you helped build and design custom items for, whether clothing or guns.

Troy had a habit of tapping his leg idly to some inaudible beat, limbs far too long for the tiny stools in the workshop they’d pulled together for you after stalking and capturing hiring you from another planet over. It was rather comical watching the brother of the two squeeze himself into the space, muttering about how the ceiling was too low in there. 

You pointedly didn’t look up whenever he forgot to duck the beam in front of the door and hit his head.

He also had a fascination with how things worked, watching you deftly stitch or play with gears and machinery, wiring circuits or filing down metals. More than once you’d remarked on his fascinations leaving him quietly flustered, eyes cast to the side and avoiding your curious gaze stubbornly. The cutest quirk Troy had though was every so often when lurking about your workshop of various oddities for longer periods of time, he’d fuss with a horridly old mp3 player. It had been modified over the years to prolong its life and in places the cheap plastic shell had chipped away revealing the delicate circuitry inside.

You never asked why he had it, or what offer to replace it- you did what was asked and paid for as their personal designer and didn’t meddle in the affairs of gods. 

From what little Troy was willing to divulge, it had been a gift. A very important gift, which he’d kept alive long past it’s intended usage cap. You only smiled and nodded turning back to your work; Troy wanted custom ornate armour for his arm to look more god like. Black and gold, with the underlying theme of greys and reds to match the rest of his ensemble. 

“Gifts are special. I still use a small jewellery sized hammer for embossing the tiny bits of metals on my work; an old friend got it me a long time ago as my first venture into such an expensive trade. When it’s ready for retirement... i’ll find something new to do with it. Things like that are too precious to let go- now let me get the measurements for your arm. I swear you keep changing it to spite me,” you huff, beckoning for the god to follow you over to the section you did all your measuring. Accuracy was key, after all.

Troy however was compliant but stuck in thought, turning the words over in his head thoughtfully with an equally distant look on his face lips pulled subtly closer to one side.

Tyreen was another matter altogether. 

She was louder, more energetic and far from shy to say exactly what was on her mind. Sometimes the bluntness grated on your nerves as you worked, half listening to the God Queen talk about things that had happened throughout the day before arriving, half focused on the latest custom gun Tyreen wanted. For some reason, she wanted it to shoot fireworks like bullets this time around.

Despite the disruption of quiet you could still see through the flamboyant persona and spot the more personal quirks lurking just beneath the surface.

Tyreen liked to collect flashy and valuable things if only to show it all off- but you also knew she liked to collect small useless things. Gems in particular, too rough or imperfect to be cut. She didn’t stick around like Troy did to watch the magic happen for too long when you set about making things (unless you were in a particular,y talkative mood that day), but the God Queen stuck around just long enough to locate the most recent gemstone scraps and sneakily... Commandeer them into her possession.

Black fire opals were her favourite, the flashes of blues and purples complimenting her darker style, but she had love for all kinds of shiny crystals too imperfect to make the cut for more professional work. You could only smile whenever she scampered off afterwards, not as stealthily as she thought with the gems long gone in her wake.

Another thing was her subtle insecurity when being measured for custom clothing. The twins outfits were constantly in need of fixing and repairs due to the harsh nature of Pandora and the warfare they were currently involved in, and you were the one they came to every time. Gods had to look perfect in the eyes of their devoted followers after all!

In this case however, Tyreen wanted an entirely new coat that could be worn as a cloak if the weather (which it often was) was too hot and humid. All the usual elaborate trims with plenty of pockets and armour underneath the thicker layers to keep stray bullets from doing any harm.

It was doing the measurements that you noticed her fiddle with the edges of her gloves, fuss with the hems of her shirt or adjust her hair in a way that suggested vulnerability. It was a rare display insecurity from the usually cocksure ‘ask questions later’ sibling from the god duo, making Tyreen seem less otherworldly and much more... Human. Genuine, and not the superimposed presence she commanded on the daily, even despite the powerful forces crackling just beneath her skin. Standing close enough and getting the measurements you needed was a cocktail of emotions all at once.

Intimidating and complacent, insecure but still able to end you with a snap of her fingers. Still, in the quiet and pleasantly cosy expanse of the room, you got the numbers you needed and she was quite eager to reclaim her previously lost confidence.

You made no comment at all about the change in persona, both in fear of your life, and to save Tyreen face.


End file.
